There's a place for us
by TheSSAPrentiss
Summary: Beginning of the story takes place outside the Hoover building. Brennan and Booth 'roll the dice' and see how things play out. this is a story with NO Hannah-YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just another Bones Frantic that I wrote because I was bored, and had an idea in my head. It starts out at the Hoover where Booth reveals his feelings to Brennan. This story is based on the song 'There's a place for us' by Carrie Underwood. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Bones in any way, shape, or form**

**There's a Place for us**

Booth stopped walking, and looked into the face of his partner, who stopped walking as well. "I'm the gambler. I believe in giving this a chance." He says moving closer to her "Look, I wanna give this a shot."

"You mean us?" Brennan looks into his eyes "No. The FBI won't let us work together as a couple-"

He cuts her off "Don't do that. That is no reason why we can't..." He cuts himself off and kisses her. She kisses him back and then places her hands on his chest and pushes him away. Both their hearts beating uncontrollably.

"Booth. I... we can't" she whispered. Booth nodded. "We can still be partners right?" she asked looking deep into his chocolaty brown eyes. He nodded once more, and walked away.

Brennan wiped away tears, and walked right passed her best friend, Angela, who heard everything. "You should go for him." Brennan stopped and looked at her friend. "What?"

"You'd make a cute couple." Then there was silence from both of them but only for a minute.

"You know what?" Brennan said running to Booth her mind made up. "Booth!" He turned around and looked into her crystal blue eyes. She started explaining without taking a breath."It's not that I don't want to be with you. I do… " She stopped to breath and continued "But the minute we're together… it becomes real, and when it becomes real… people get hurt… and I always run from getting hurt. Always. And I don't want to run anymore, not from you-" he presses his lips to hers, and she deepens the kiss. Booth puts one of his hands around her waist and the other at the back of her neck.

Cam walked over to Angela, and see's Brennan and Booth together. "Well it's about time." The pathologist exclaimed.

"I know." she grinned, both her and Cam walking away to give Booth and Brennan space.

"Nothing happens unless first a dream." Booth murmurs against her lips. They finally pull apart for air. Both smiling, they walked away together holding hands and Brennan leaning on his shoulder. 'Wow.' Was all she could think.

**So that's the first chapter. Sorry it's kinda short and fast. It's my 2 writing ever. Not sure if I should continue. What do you think? Please write a review they help so much and make me happy.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Action will be coming soon**

**I do not own Bones in any way, shape, or form.**

**There's a Place for us**

**Chapter 2**

Brennan yawned and then Booth did too, "Hey it's getting late and we're both tired." She started, "and not to mention the roads are bad from that big snow storm, maybe you should stay here for the night?" she asked with a glint of hope in her voice.

"Sure" he nodded, smiling at her, yawning yet again. She smiled back at him, and then led him to the bedroom.

The next morning Booth woke up in her bed expecting her to be next to him, but she wasn't anywhere. "Bones?" then he heard a metal pan clang to the floor in the kitchen. "Shit." Her voice travelled into the room.

"Bones are you ok?" he asked, sliding out from underneath the covers.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine." was the reply. He walked down the short hallway of her apartment and found her cooking, or attempting to cook him breakfast. "Hey." He smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. "Good morning." She beamed at him, hugging him back. Booth looked over her shoulder and saw pancake batter in the mixing bowl. He grinned to himself, stuck his hand in and flung it at her. He started laughing. "Booth!" she yelled, laughing along with him. She now had pancake goo on her cheek, running down her shirt.

She then took some of the pancake goo and flung it at him, as he did to her. The white goo landed on his mouth and his neck. He walked closer to her, cornering her against the counter and kissed her. She kissed him back. "Mmm" they both mumbled against each other's lips. Brennan pulled away for air, and remembered the pancakes, now slightly burnt. "Now look what you did," She giggled, taking a paper towel and wiping away the batter from her face and shirt.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked, still chuckling. He also took a paper towel and wiped his face.

"Yes, you can help by sitting down." She grinned up at him. Shortly after he sat, she served him the pancakes. "Hmm these are good." Booth said, looking into her eyes. "Thank you, Booth."

"Shoot! I'm late for work." Brennan sighed. For once she didn't want to go to work. Instead she wanted to stay here with Booth.

After she showered she was on her way to the Jeffersonian. When she was halfway there, she heard a pop. She wasn't sure what it was at first, and then decided not to worry about it. POP! Again, she looked behind her to see what it was. She finally placed the sound she heard. "Crap" she muttered. She stopped the car and got out. She looked at all 4 tires and saw that the left rear become deflated. "Great. Just great," She looked closer at the tire, and saw that it had a huge slash in it.

"Wait a minute… I've seen this slash before." She thought back to the human remains she was currently identifying at the Jeffersonian. How the victim, Katie Stevens age 28, was on her way home from work, just a few miles from this exact spot. She was stopped because of a flat tire, slashed the same way hers was now, evidence showed that she was knocked unconscious next to her car, and then dragged into the woods, where she was killed, from multiple stab wounds on her pelvis, and sternum.

She couldn't stop asking herself questions. Was the murderer after her now? But it's not possible. Things like this don't happen. She wiped out her cell phone to contact someone but the 2 words she was praying she wouldn't see, were flashing the screen-No Service.

**Sorry that was a bad place to stop, but I'm tired and have homework to do. Please write a review of what you think. They help so much and make me happy. Remember, a happy author means another update soon.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**I do not own Bones in any way, shape, or form.**

**There's a Place for us**

**Chapter 3**

Deep down in Booth's gut he could tell something was wrong. He tried to call Bones, but it went right to voicemail. "She never has her phone off." He thought aloud. Something is obviously wrong. Booth found himself running to his car and calling Angela.

"Ange?"

"Booth. What's wrong?

"Did Bones ever get to the Jeffersonian?" he asked starting his car.

"Uhm. No. Where is she?"

"Crap. She should have made it there already." Booth said half to himself.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No I haven't," he said sarcastically.

"Booth, you don't need to be mean. She's my friend too." Angela said.

"I'm sorry Angela. I… I just love her. I wouldn't be able to live without her."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll help you find her."

"Thanks Ange." Then he hung up and drove the rest of the way to the Jeffersonian. By the time he got there, Angela had already informed Cam, and the rest of the team that Brennan was missing.

As soon as Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Booth were about to go out and look for her, Booth's phone rang. He quickly grabbed the recorder Bones had given him and pushed record.

"Agent Booth." The voice hissed. "I have something of yours." Booth's heart was slamming against his rib cage. He could hear squeals from the receiver. Brennan's screams. Booth planted his feet firmly on the floor. His fists were clenched, teeth as well. "Don't you dare hurt her!" He yelled his voice full of rage.

"Oh, this is only the beginning." The voice laughed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Booth shot back. "What do you even want?"

The voice just laughed again in reply, and then hung up.

"Shit!" Booth's face was tense.

"Booth? What happened?" Cam asked even though she knew. Booth walked over to one of the pillars and punched it. "Damnit!" his face was hard and his fist was now red and burning.

When he finally calmed down he replayed the message. "He got her." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall. Angela put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't worry. We'll find her." She whispered trying to smile.

Brennan opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. They weren't much just an old, probably abandoned building that smelled like old socks. Almost every part of her body ached. Her head most of all.

"Booth?" she tried to scream but her voice was weak and dead. She heard footsteps creeping up behind her, she turned, grabbed her assailant's wrist, and tried to pull him down, but he was much stronger. He grabbed her and flung her against the wall, making her lose consciousness.

When she woke up again, he was still there. Hovering above her. Just staring at her. "What doya wan'?" her voice was slurred. She couldn't think straight.

"If you try anything like that again, I will kill ya." He smiled as he pulled out a knife to show her he was serious. "Where's Booth?" she tried again, her voice clearer this time. She searched him for information, but the drug that he used on her was making it impossible to focus. The man smiled a toothless grin and said, "You don't need to worry 'bout him." She stared at him until her eyelids grew heavy and when she closed her eyes she saw black and white diamond's flashing.

"Where the hell did he take her?" Booth spat annoyed.

No one answered. No one knew where she was. Booth's phone rang again.

"Where is she?" he growled. "If you hurt her I will -" he was cut off. "Yeah I know. You'll kill me. You already said this." In the background, Booth thought he heard Bones' voice scream his name; at least he thought it was her voice. "Shut up doll face!" Booth tensed as soon as he heard what followed. He was pretty sure it was the smack of a hand, hitting someone. Then he heard a bang.

"Bones?" he asked afraid.

"Booth!" she breathed. "That was you?" he laughed relieved. "Are you alright, Bones?" she checked herself over and decided that she was, for the most part fine. "I'm fine."

"Do you know where you are, Bones?" he hoped she did, so he could rescue her. "No. I don't…" There was a pause and then he heard a smash, and a gasp followed. "Agent Booth," The guy started, but Booth interrupted him. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I warned her if she did anything stupid. She would get it."

"Why are you even doing this?" He asked worried and pissed.

"Why? You're asking why? You're the FBI Agent. You figure it out!" He slammed the phone on the receiver and looked at his captive on the floor unconscious yet again, head bleeding, and then walked out and locked the door behind him.

**Please write a review of what you think. I won't continue until I have at least 5 reviews. It's not much at all. Just click that little button below this and type something.**

**Thank you**


	4. Author's Note

**Ok just to make it clear for you guys, this story really has nothing to do with the song by Carrie Underwood. I just really love the song, and when I was listening to it the first time, I got the idea for this story. Sorry all.**

**Anyways I still don't have 5 reviews. I really want suggestions or comments on the story, not about the song please. I will update as soon as I reach my goal.**

**Thank you and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews guys. **

**Chapter 4**

When Brennan woke up again, her hair was clumped with dried blood and beneath her lay a puddle of it. She slowly got up from her position on the cool concrete, and sat up against the wall. She didn't know what else to do. She brought her knees up to her chest and wept. She didn't know if she would ever see Booth again.

"You have 6 hours to find her Agent Booth, or if you don't, she's mine." He slammed the phone shut and walked over to the team.

"Come on! There has to be something we can go on!" Booth yelled.

Angela walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. Don't -"

Booth cut her off as he moved away from her touch. "Worry? How can I not worry! I love her. I would die for her."

Hodgins opened his mouth to fire back at Booth for yelling at his pregnant wife but thought better of it when she looked into his eyes and shook her head.

Brennan heard the door creak open, she turned around to see him standing there grinning his toothless.

"What?" She spat annoyed. He smiled for a few minutes before replying. He walked closer to her, cornering her against the wall.

"You know, you're very beautiful. He must be lucky." He breathed down her neck, making her cringe. His breath smelled like tuna mixed with alcohol.

"Please leave me alone." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. I don't think I can do that now." Still smiling, he put one of his hands just above her shoulders and the other one on her waist, and kept her pinned against the wall. "You see, when I _want _something, I usually get it." He said taking off her shirt, and revealing her in her white tank top.

Tears started pouring down her cheeks. "Please! Stop please" she screamed as she felt his hands slide up and down her chest. "Hush now. Just enjoy it while it lasts." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. _If I aim low enough…_ she thought. His hands slipped down to the button on her jeans. In less than a second, she brought her knee up to his groin hard. He let out a groan and then tumbled over whining. She didn't hesitate. She scooped up her shirt, bolted out of the room, fumbling with the button on her jeans and pulling on her shirt. "You'll regret this." He shouted in pain.

She didn't turn around, she didn't want to. The drugs were wearing off on her. _Good I need a clear mind._ She ran to a door and tried it. Locked. "Shit" she whispered, already running again to find a way out. She tried many more doors, but they were all locked. _Damn this guy is good. _

"Hey, Booth?" Hodgins' voice came from across the room.

"Did you find something?"

"Yes. I was reexamining the particulates on the victims clothing, and I found a sliver..."

"… As in wood?" Booth asked hopeful.

"Yes, and this is a special kind of wood. Boats are made from it."

Booth half smiled and patted the squint on the back. "Great job." He praised Hodgins as Brennan would. Then to the rest of them he said, "There is a chance, he kidnapped her on a boat. We should go check the docks."

Finally she came to a door that wasn't locked. She opened it, and a blast of strong wind hit her. Water splashed up into her face. She was on a boat. As if to reward her for her discovery, a toot came from the boat, somewhere in the middle.

She heard heavy footsteps, and turned around to see him hobbling towards her, holding his crotch, and pointing a knife at her. "There's nowhere for you to run anymore. Might as well give up" he flashed her a smile.

She looked down at the water to the left of her and then back at him, walking closer. Then she saw it-a little trapped door right below her. _Cockpit!_ She looked back at him, and as fast as she could, bent down, lifted up the door in the floor, and jumped down, shutting it and holding it as hard as she could so he couldn't get in.

Her breathing was heavy and she could feel the force of him trying to slam it open. She found a lock on the door and secured it. She then climbed down the ladder to find somewhere better to hide. She could still hear him banging on the door, then a _CRASH,_ and she looked up to see his legs descending from the ladder. "Knock knock, here I come!" Her eyes darted wildly around the room, high and low. She saw a little vault she could climb through. She estimated the time that she had to get inside. She tugged on the handle but it wouldn't budge. _Damnit!_

She took off her shirt, once again leaving her in her tank top and wrapped it around the handle, and pulled again. This time the vault creaked in protest, but she pulled even harder, muscles rippling. The vault door flew open and ice chips came pouring out from the open door. She dug away the ice so she could climb in and pulled the door closed, hiding her shirt. She looked around the room. She put her hand down on the ice, and felt something hard and cold, but not ice. She looked down and screamed at what she saw.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**I DON'T OWN BONES… EXCEPT FOR THE DVDS.**

**Chapter 5**

Booth, Hodgins and Cam, ran along the dock. "Booth! Over there!" Cam shouted over one of the boats horn.

They all looked to see a chubby, but tall gray haired guy, looking back at them. Then when he realized who they were, he ran back to the boat, and started it.

"That's Matt Vonner!" Booth called running to try and stop the boat. "She's on there! I know she is." He turned around to find something he could use to catch the boat. It was getting further and further away.

Brennan couldn't conceal her scream. Under her hand, was a dead body-she's seen so many of these before, but that's not what made her scream. No. The thing that made her scream was that she's seen this person, she knew this person… her best friend, Angela.

_This isn't real. This isn't real. _She kept repeating in her head, tears now forming in her eyes.

Booth eventually found a jet ski next to another boat, docked. He jumped onto it, and he shot off, catching up to the boat. Within a few minutes, he caught up to the boat. He brought his stolen-'borrowed' Jet Ski up next to the side of the boat, and let go of the Jet Ski grabbing onto the side of the boat. His hands were slipping, but he used all his strength to pull himself up.

She didn't hear anyone outside, so she decided to go out and look. When she climbed out from the vault, she heard a scream. Then she heard metal clinking together. _Someone else is here._ She climbed up the ladder and looked out from the door she had entered in. "Booth." Her voice was soft so only she could hear.

Matt heard a small creak and looked to see his captive's head sticking out of the door. He grinned and quietly walked over to the half open door, grabbing her arm, when he heard a click from behind him. Pulling her up and then facing Booth, picking up his own gun and pointed it at her.

"Now, Agent Booth, Give me your gun, or I'll shoot her right in front of you" He said jabbing the gun at her.

Her eyes were damp with tears. Her chest tightened. "Booth" she whispered.

Booth slowly walked closer, testing him. His gun off safety and pointed at Matt, eyes locked, and teeth clenched, his heart was beating out of his chest, he handed his gun to Matt. Matt pointed Booth's gun at him, when she jumped in front of him, and pushed him down. Booth found this the perfect opportunity to pull up his right pants leg, and take out his other gun, much smaller than his first one. He shot Matt in the chest, killing him.

He ran over to Bones, holding her in his arms. "Bones!" His heart was beating so hard against his rib cage.

"Booth." She said through tears. "I... saw Angela." She choked out.

Booth looked at her confused. "How?" he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She swallowed as more tears came. "She was… dead."

"Bones. What are you talking about? She's fine. She's at the Jeffersonian."

"No, I saw her!" She cried. "I saw her."

"Shh. Maybe you were just seeing things? But I can assure you, she's fine. Trust me."

She nodded then turned her head in the direction of sirens.

"What happened here, Agent Booth?" An officer asked them. After, what felt like half an hour, they finished telling the officer everything, or almost everything.

When they were back at the Jeffersonian, Brennan ran right to Angela.

"You're alive," she said through fresh tears, hugging her best friend. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Angela smiled, throwing her arms around her. "Oh sweetie, what happened?" Angela looked worried. She saw the dried blood on her face. Brennan told her what happened, except she left out one detail. After she was done speaking Angela looked into her eyes and said, "There's something else you're not telling me." Brennan swallowed hard, looking away from her.

"Bren, Sweetie. What happened? Did he…?" She saw the look on Brennan's face change. "Oh my god, he did, didn't he! I can kill him!" she spat, and then her expression changed. "I'm so sorry." She hugged her again.

"Well, Booth already did that. Ange. Just don't tell him. Please. He'll be pissed if he finds out." Her eyes met Angela's.

"Ok Bren." She said hugging her tighter.

**I HOPE THAT WAS OK. IM NOT SO SURE… PLEASE REVIEW? THEY HELP SO MUCH.**

**THANK YOU.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reviewing. It means so much to me.**

**I DON'T OWN BONES… EXCEPT FOR THE DVDS.**

**Chapter 6**

A few months had passed, and almost everything was back to normal. Brennan and Booth bought a house to themselves, a 2 story house with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

Booth walked into the house after work, looking for Bones. "Bones? Are you here?"

Silence then her reply came quiet. "I'm in the bathroom, Booth." Booth dropped his jacket on the chair and followed her voice to the bathroom. He walked in to find her standing in front of the sink, just staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Bones, what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his hands around her waist from the back, resting his chin on her shoulder, and pulling her close.

She smiled a little then answered. "I… I think I'm…" she didn't know how to say it. He knew she had been throwing up a lot lately, even though she denied it. For the past week, she had been waking up multiple times, running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach. He smiled and kissed her neck. "That's a good thing, isn't it?" He asked rubbing his thumb up and down her arm.

She thought for a minute, and then turned to face him. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I'm ready, Booth" her voice was quiet. Tears forming in her eyes, she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, Bones. Of course you feel that way. Every new parent feels that way. I felt like that when Rebecca told me she was pregnant with Parker." He sighed trying to sooth her, rubbing her back. "Then that all changed, when he was born." He looked down at her, and she nodded. "Besides do you know for sure that you're pregnant? It could just be a bug going around." He smiled, wiping her tears away.

She looked up at him and smiled, putting her lips against his. After a few seconds, Booth broke away. "Do you want me to get you a pregnancy test?" She nodded in reply and he kissed her again on the cheek, then left.

"It's been 5 minutes." He stated. "Do you want me to look first or you?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Together." She replied, voice soft. "Ok." He smiled, about to take a step towards the sink with the awaiting results when she cut him off. "Wait, Booth." He looked into her baby blue eyes, waiting for her to continue. "When we find out the results-negative or positive, will…" not sure on how to continue, she closed her eyes and thought for a second, "Will you still love me?" she asked looking into his chocolaty brown puppy dog eyes. He didn't have to think at all. "Yes, of course." She looked away from his eyes, "In the same way?" He chuckled lightly, "Bones, I would love you no matter what."

She smiled "Thanks, Booth." Pausing, she closed her eyes again for a second. "Ok. I'm ready."

He squeezed her hand as they walked towards the sink, leaning in to look at the two tests.

"Oh my god." They said at the same time. "I'm…"

"…Pregnant" Booth finished for her. "How long do you think?"

She closed her eyes trying to remember, "2 weeks about." She said looking at him. "We're pregnant" she smiled accepting his open arms. "I love you, Booth." She mumbled against his shirt. "Bones, I love you too."

**I know it's kinda short, but that's all I could think of right now, and I have an idea for the near future coming soon… but I don't want the story to go too fast. **

** So Please Review. They make me really happy, and that makes me update faster. Also PLEASE give me suggestions for anything. I could really use them.**

**THANK YOU.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for reviewing or adding this story to favorites or your alerts. It means so much to me.**

**I DON'T OWN BONES… EXCEPT FOR THE DVDS.**

**Chapter 7**

"Ange." Brenna smiled walking over to her best friend.

"Hey Sweetie." The artist smiled and hugged her. "What's up?"

Brennan looked confuse for a second "The sky"

She chuckled "Of course it is."

"I don't see why that's so funny-"

"Oh Sweetie, you wouldn't." Angela said cutting her off before she can go on and on, yet again, how the sky is 'up'. Still chuckling lightly, she started to walk away.

"Wait, Angela!" Brennan called, following her, making her stop and turn around. "Yeah?"

"Ange. I have to tell you something… Please don't scream, or squeal, or... Just promise you won't?" Angela looked at her friend nodded, and took a step closer. "Go on, Bren."

"Ange. I'm…" she started, taking a deep breath, "pregnant." There was silence for a split second, then a loud, long squeal. "You said you wouldn't!" Brennan shouted.

"Well, that was before you told me." Angela hugged her, as she talked so fast that no one would be able to understand anything she was saying. When she saw that she wasn't comprehending anything, she managed to slow down. "Really? How far? Do you have any names? Is it Booth? Oh my goshhh!" She finally shut up as soon as Brennan opened her mouth to start answering her questions.

"Yes. About 2 weeks. No, not yet-" She was about to go on when Cam interrupted them, "Is what Booth?"

"Brennan's pregnant! Angela screamed bouncing up and down as Daisy came running from around the corner. "I heard the news! I'm so happy for you Dr. Brennan!" She said, now bouncing up and down with Angela.

Brennan glared at Angela then looked at her bouncing intern. "Thank you, Ms. Wick."

Angela stopped bouncing then put her serious face on. "It is Booth, right? Cause that was like 3 months ago and…" Angela cut herself off, realizing what she was saying. "Oh."

Cam looked at Angela as if she were crazy, then at Brennan. "Who else would it be?" Brennan nodded in reply to Angela, and then looked away. "I… have to go." And she walked away.

"What was that about?" Cam asked turning toward Angela.

Angela's face immediately turned guilty. "I uhh… I gotta go too." And she also hurried out of the room.

"Well, that was weird." Cam mumbled.

"Weird as in of a strikingly odd or unusual character? or as in relating to, or suggesting of the preternatural or supernatural or -" Cam shook her head, annoyed, cutting off the intern. "Never mind Ms, Wick. Get back to work."

**Sorry it's so short. I didn't have much time. I will try to update soon. Please Review, I would like to have at least 4 new ones. They make me really happy, and that makes me update faster. **

**THANK YOU.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't had time with all this snow we've gotten. We have over 4 feet in Connecticut! I've been out shoveling paths for my dogs to go out and do their 'business' **

**I DON'T OWN BONES ONCE AGAIN**

**Chapter 8**

Brennan and Booth were in the kitchen one morning, "Happy-" He started to Wish her a happy Birthday, but she put her hand up to stop him. "Oh Come on, Bones. Why don't you like you Birthday? " She sighed but didn't answer his question. He brushed it off for now. He _would _find out what she didn't like her Birthday. "Hey, want some coffee?" He asked changing the subject as he picked up a mug for himself.

"What?" She said, staring down at her hands folded on the table, distracted. Booth walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, then pecked her on the cheek making her smile. "Coffee?" he asked again.

"Oh. sorry, no thank you." She turned around to kiss him.

Later that night, Brennan and Booth were sitting at the table after dinner. Booth placed a cupcake in front of her and himself. There was a scratching noise from inside the closet door, then a whimpering sound. Booth's eyes drifted down to the floor. She pulled away from him, and tried to make eye contact."Booth, what was that?" She asked walking over to the closet that was now making a _Whap, Whap, Whap_ sound.

When Brennan opened the door, her whole face lit up. A small furry, brown and white, puffball came bolting out and darted around her feet making her smile.

"Can I say it once?" he asked hopeful. She nodded and looked up into his chocolaty brown eyes. "Thank you." Happy Birthday," He kissed her in between each word. Booth smiled, laughing at the furry creature, now climbing on top of her and licking her face. "Thank you. But how-"

Booth cut her off, dropping to his knees by her side. "Well, Hacker's dog, Missy, just had puppies, and you said you've always wanted a dog, so… I got you one. She's already almost house trained." He smiled and she leaned over to kiss him, but a few short yaps from the dog, and wiggling in between the couple, brook them apart. Laughing, Brennan picked up the puppy, and brought it to Booth's face, immediately, her long, pink tongue came lolling out licking his face.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Booth grinned at her, leaning on his shoulder, and then at the sleeping puppy between them on the couch. "What do you want to name her? She asked.

"I want you to choose." He said smiling, and kissing her forehead, just below her hairline.

She grinned at him and thought for a moment. "Well, I've always liked Daffodil… Or Daisy."

Booth chuckled. "We are not naming our dog Daisy."

"What's wrong with the name Daisy?" She asked curious. "Your intern." He said, chuckling still. "When I see Daisy at the Jeffersonian, I'm going to be treating her like a dog, If not all ready. Daisy, Sit! Oh, you're such a good girl! Roll over- Ouch!" Brennan slapped his arm. "You are so mean." She hissed, covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. The dog's head shot up, making Brennan's hand meet the dog's head, petting her

"Fine, what about Jupiter?" he chuckled even more, earning him a stern look. "Oh come on! It's funny."

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "No, we are not naming her dancing phalanges or any other body part."

"I wasn't going to suggest that." She said crossing her arms, and giving him the silent treatment.

"Fine then what?" He asked suspicious.

She looked at him, and then around the room at the flowers he bought her. "Delia."

He thought this over. "Delia" he repeated. "I like it." At the sound of her name, Delia perked her head up and started yapping to be let outside. "Uhm, I think she has to go out." Brennan got up and walked over to get the leash. She clipped it onto her collar and took her outside. Booth stretched out his legs to the other end of the couch, so he was now lying down. A few minutes later she came back in with Delia following her and wagging her tail. She was about to walk passed the couch, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand, and pulling her on top of him. He put his lips against hers. "I love you." She mumbled.

Delia, getting jealous, jumped up on to the couch, and started nibbling at her shirt, trying to get attention. "Hey. She's mine." Booth continued kissing Brennan. Delia place her front paws on the couch, licked him in the face then started yipping. "Booth, Stop teasing her." Brennan chuckled, bending down to pick her up and place her on top of his chest.

When they were getting ready for bed, Booth asked what Brennan was waiting for.

"So you never answered my question…" She looked at him for a second, then pulled off her shirt, and pulled her night gown on. She sat on the bed next to him, and patted a place for Delia to sleep. She was barely able to jump up on the bed, so Booth had to lift the puppy up. Delia immediately saw Brennan, and plopped down in her lap.

"Bones? Why do you dislike your birthday so much?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"It… it brings back memories-bad ones." Realizing that an escaped tear was sliding down her cheek, she turned her head and sighed. "It doesn't matter" she mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Bones. Hey it does matter." He pressed his lips against her hair. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't wanna. It's ok" She turned back towards him and swallowed. "When I was in one of the foster homes, Every Year, when it was my birthday, my foster father, he would always…" She didn't quite know how to explain it to him. She hadn't told anyone, not even Angela. "Bones, you don't have to tell me." She shook her head there was no point in stopping. He already heard half of it. "He would always punish me for getting older, by slapping me across the face as many years old I was. The other foster kids too." Rubbing her back, he nodded, processing what she told him. "He was the one who locked me in the trunk for 2 days." She paused, eyes searching around the floor. "He did it to all of us. He even… raped one of us one year."

Booth's muscles tensed. "What was his name?" Booth growled. "I could kill him!" His voice grew.

"You already did" she mumbled, half hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What?" Booth looked at her confused.

She looked up, half afraid of what he was going to say. "You killed him already. He was the man that kidnapped me on the boat." She whispered, more tears streaking down her cheeks now.

"I'm so sorry Bones." He said kissing her forehead. "You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again_. Ever_"

**I hope you like the dogs name. I just love that name for a dog. The kind of dog that he got her is a Bernese Mountain dog. I'll try to update soon. Please Review, I would like to have at least 4 new ones. They make me really happy, and that makes me update faster. **

**THANK YOU.**


	10. Chapter 9

**You'll probably hate me for this chapter, but I have an idea coming soon. **

**I DON'T OWN BONES ONCE AGAIN**

**Chapter 9**

"Come on, Booth. We're gonna be late for our appointment." Brennan sighed.

"I'm coming." He said as he walked out of their bedroom dressed in his usual. He walked towards her and kissed her. Then they were off.

The female doctor led them into a little room. "The heartbeat'll be very fast. Like a little train. That's normal." She smiled at the couple.

"Is it- Is it too early to tell the sex?" Booth asked squeezing Brennan's hand.

The doctor looked at them. "Sometimes you can't hear it, depending on how the baby's lying. You're 10 weeks, right?"

"Friday I'll be 10 weeks." Brennan looked up at Booth.

"Hmm. Well, might be a little too early for that." She paused for a second. "Excuse me. I'll be just a minute." She said as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

A few minutes later, another Doctor came in Hey, guys.

- Hi.

Let's take a look at your baby, shall we?

All right.

"Is there anything in there?" Booth asked worried squeezing her hand harder.

"Not what you would expect to see at 10 weeks." The doctor wrote something down in his notebook.

"I'm not- I'm not quite 10 weeks. At Monday. It's still, nine weeks. I guess." She said hopeful.

"There's no heartbeat, Dr. Brennan. I'm very, very sorry. These things-They happen sometimes. Your body just couldn't support the pregnancy." He wrote down something else.

"You're young. You're both in good health. Couple months, you guys can try again. I'm really sorry. I'm gonna- I'll leave you guys alone for a moment and we'll talk some more. I'm very sorry." With that he walked away shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Booth pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her he looked into her eyes. Her makeup had smudged from her tears. He hated seeing her cry. He could feel his own eyes filling up with tears. He had to be the strong one here. On the ride home neither of them said anything. She stopped crying, but didn't look at him.

"Well, in a couple months we can try again, okay?" He suggested gently, as they were walking in to the house.

She didn't say anything, but walked into the living room. "Bones, do you want some tea or anything?" He asked walking to the kitchen. Again, no answer. When he walked into the living room, she was sitting on the couch crying again, stroking Delia's head. He looked at the dog. Her face showed she understood the sadness, and she was trying to comfort her. He leaned against the wall for a moment, then walked over to the couch and sat next to her, thinking of what he should say.

**Sorry for the sadness. But every happy moment turns to a sad one in life. Also sorry for another short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. I'll try to update soon. Please Review, I would like to have at least 4 new ones. They make me really happy, and that makes me update faster. **

**THANK YOU.**


End file.
